


Empty Spaces

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Figuring Things Out, Infidelity, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Angst, Season 2, Short & Sweet, Stakeout, emotionally repressed boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: This stakeout was bullshit.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> From the intimacy prompt list: Palm kiss

This stakeout was complete bullshit.

Javier’s jaw was clenched, hand dangling out of the window while his cigarette burned down too low to be usable, eyes steady on the second-floor bedroom in which a supposedly infamous mule was laying down to rest. This was a punishment, no doubt about it, and frankly, Steve’s utter indifference was grating on his nerves.

He cast a glance at his partner, found him sprawled in the passenger seat, feet kicked up high on the dash, arm resting on the edge of the open window, eyes looking all the world like he was daydreaming, judging from how unfocused they were.

It was entirely Steve’s fault that they were here, having stolen some documents to help with their next raid and being fucking stupid enough to get caught with them. Javier could at least cover up after himself…for the most part.

“How much longer are we sticking with the charade?” he asked gruffly, dropping his cigarette at the first tingling burn on his fingertips.

Steve blinked rapidly, turning to look at him like he’d just been hit hard over the head and Javier would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t still pissed at this waste of time. As it was, his partner raised an eyebrow, licked at his lips consideringly and Javi narrowed his eyes because _that_ was not happening tonight.

He shrugged, “another hour and then call it quits?”

“Why not just leave now?”

Steve shifted, discomfort obvious, eyes darting away again, like he was a child being caught doing something he shouldn’t. Javier just stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend how this man could still be so naïve after all this time and hating the swell of affection in his chest. He wasn’t oblivious, was intimately aware with a single glance at the stars and late hour, Steve was avoiding a phone call with his wife.

His wife.

The same one who’d up and left when Colombia got too real, when Steve’s job started to wear at him just like it did every man who took on the fight, when it became obvious her husband was turning into a different man. Javier didn’t blame her, hell, he was impressed she still called and wanted them to be a family…just in Miami instead.

Which was probably why the sudden wave of guilt made him itch for another cigarette, why he couldn’t quite look at Steve and why he turned the key in the ignition without another word. He wasn’t stupid and as much as he loved the other man, he didn’t intend for their _indiscretion_ to last and he absolutely did not intend to be the reason why Steve’s marriage fell apart. Once they caught Escobar, he looked forward to watching the other man’s retreating back and knowing he had a happy family waiting for him.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, sounding more awake than he had all night, as Javi’s hands curled around the wheel.

“We’re going home,” he replied gruffly.

The hand that darted across the dash startled him, familiar calloused fingers gripping his wrist like a lifeline, suspending them both for a moment as he looked at Steve. His partner was looking at him, brows furrowed like he thought Javi was being incredibly stupid and that was something he was pretty used to but not the almost soft look in his eyes at the same time.

They’d gotten off together and that had been the extent of it, relieving tension, offering a distraction. Never mind that Javi’s heart pounded in his chest whenever Steve touched him, never mind he’d imagined the feeling of his lips for days after, never mind he’d wanted the man since he’d looked at him with a refreshing degree of anger and stubbornness as he declared himself in, _all the way_.

There was no space in this formula for the way his grip turned into a caress, the way the other man shook his head a little, a fond smile making his lips twitch, the way Steve looked at him in a way that mirrored the looks he’d seen him give his wife.

Still, he said nothing as his hand was tugged off the wheel, Steve’s fingers holding the back of his hand like it was precious before bringing it close, eyes half closed as he pressed a chaste kiss to his palm, directly over his lifeline. The shiver that went through him was entirely involuntary as Steve continued his ministrations, lips sliding across the rough skin of his hand, along each finger until his lips could press to the tip.

The thing was…this could easily be a seduction, Steve being all kinds of talented with that mouth of his, but it didn’t feel like that was the intent. No, it was casual and intimate and declarative in a way that Javier wasn’t ready for, that didn’t fit with the future he’d drawn them and the morsel of happiness he’d be allotted. This was much more than he deserved and when Steve looked at him, one eyebrow arching, he knew it must show on his face, because he snorted and shook his head.

Maybe he was the naïve one in all this. The thought did not sit well, not when they still had Escobar to track down and Steve’s wife and daughter waiting for him, and a relationship that would never be accepted in either country.

Yet, under Steve’s attention, it was increasingly difficult to remember all that.

Using his other hand, awkward as it was, he clumsily turned off the ignition. Around them, people slept as the time finally clicked past an acceptable clubbing hour and it felt quite suddenly, like they were the only ones in the entire world. It was easy, in that moment, to surrender himself completely to Steve, to just sit back and let the other man hold his hand and pretend that everything was going to be alright.

Like one way or another, this was and would always be, inevitable.


End file.
